1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shipping cases, in particular shipping cases that are fabricated at least in part from paper, paperboard and/or corrugated paperboard material, and which can be configured to serve as a display apparatus for the shipped goods.
2. Prior Art
In stores which deal with dry goods that are sold in their own individual containers, such as grocery or warehouse stores, store personnel typically must open the shipping cases in which the goods have been shipped from the supplier, individually place each article on the shelf, and then arrange them neatly for presentation. Such cases are often structures dedicated solely to a shipping function, and when opened, are either destroyed or result in an open-topped case poorly suited for merchandising functions.
In addition, this process of individual removal of articles from a shipping case, and placement on shelves, is relatively costly to the store in terms of personnel effort, time, wages, etc. Therefore, it has become desirable to reduce costs associated with placing shipped goods on display.
This has resulted in the development of a variety of cases that are configured to be convertible from a shipping configuration into a display configuration, which permits the converted case to be placed directly upon a shelf, or floor display, without having to remove the individual articles from the case. This is usually accomplished by providing the case with removable or cut-out portions of the case that create apertures through which customers may then help themselves to the articles within the converted case.
However, such prior art shipping and display cases often must be placed on a shelf. As a result, store personnel must spend time setting up and configuring shelving to support the shipping and display cases. Shelving configurations, or xe2x80x9cplanograms,xe2x80x9d often are changed by vendors in accordance with advertising and inventory needs. Thus, vendors spend considerable time removing products from shelves, adjusting the configuration of shelves and restocking shelves. Shelving units often consist of a series of shelf support standards separated by pegboards.
It is accordingly desirable to provide a shipping case and display apparatus in the form of a tray that provides its own support without having to be placed on a shelf. It is further desirable to provide a display apparatus which may be easily moved within or between shelving units without having to remove articles from the display apparatus. In addition, it is desirable for the display apparatus to function as a shipping case, in which the articles are pre-arranged for display at the place of manufacture.
These and other desirable characteristics of the present invention will become apparent in view of the present specification and drawings.
The present invention comprises, in part, a shipping case and display apparatus for transporting and displaying articles, which is operably configured to be hung from a pegboard.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the shipping case and display apparatus comprises a tray, having a bottom panel, a pair of side panels and a rear panel region formed by outer, top and inner rear panels, wherein the panels are foldably connected to at least one of the other panels. The tray also includes a hook. The hook is positionable in an undeployed orientation, where the hook is substantially enclosed by the rear panel region. The hook is alternately positionable in a deployed orientation, where at least one hook end extends through a corresponding aperture in the top rear panel.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the outer rear panel includes a hook slot, through which the hook may be inserted in the apparatus, and at least one hook support tab for retaining the hook in its deployed orientation.
In an additional embodiment of the present invention, the hook is restrained in its second, extended position by the at least one hook support tab, by the inner rear panel, and by the top rear panel.
In yet a further embodiment, the at least one hook support tab engages the base of the hook. The top rear panel engages a support member of the hook and the inner rear panel engages a front portion of the hook.
In a different embodiment of the present invention, the tray may comprise a front panel.
A hook in accordance with the present invention is comprised of a base portion, a front portion, first and second hook ends, and a support member. Each hook end is in the shape of a partial xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d, as commonly used in the pegboard industry. Each hook end has a hook end base, and the support member extends from a base of the first hook end to a base of the second hook end.
A further embodiment of the present invention comprises a sleeve which can slide over the tray, for protecting the tray""s contents for shipping. The sleeve is a five-sided box, having top and bottom panels, a pair of side panels, and a rear panel formed by a set of flaps.
In other embodiments, the sleeve may include at least one of strap notches and hook notches.
The present invention also comprises a blank for articulating a tray for a shipping case and display apparatus. The blank is comprised of a bottom panel and an outer rear panel, foldably connected to the bottom panel. A pair of outer side panel dividers are foldably connected to opposite edges of the outer rear panel. A top panel is foldably connected to the outer rear panel, while an inner rear panel is foldably connected to the top rear panel. A pair of inner side panel dividers is further foldably connected to opposite edges of the inner rear panel, with an inner front panel divider foldably connected to each of the inner side panel dividers. Side panels, including an outer portion, a top portion, and an inner portion, are foldably connected to opposite edges of the bottom panel. Outer front panel dividers are foldably connected to the front of the outer portion of each side panel. A front panel, including an outer portion, a top portion, and an inner portion, is foldably connected to the remaining edge of the bottom panel. The bottom panel also includes a pair of front panel apertures, side panel apertures, hook apertures, a hook slot, and a pair of hook support tabs, as well as a plurality of fold lines.
In another embodiment of the invention, the blank is formed from a single blank of material, which may be any one of paper, paper board, or corrugated cardboard.
The present invention also comprises a method for shipping and displaying articles. First, a flat blank is provided for articulating a tray. The blank is then articulated into a tray having a bottom panel, a pair of side panels, and a rear panel region defined by an outer, top and inner rear panel. A hook is introduced into the rear panel region. Next, the hook is positioned in an undeployed orientation wherein all but a portion of the hook is enclosed within the rear panel region. The tray is then loaded with articles. A sleeve, in the form of a five-sided box, is then provided. The sleeve is slid over the tray and its contents, and the tray and sleeve are bound together by a strap. The combined shipping and display apparatus is then shipped to a vendor, where it is received. The vendor positions the hook in its deployed orientation, where at least one hook end protrudes through a corresponding hook aperture in the top rear panel. The shipping and display apparatus is then hung from a support surface by inserting the at least one hook end in a corresponding hook engaging aperture. Once the shipping and display apparatus is hung, the strap and sleeve may be removed, exposing the articles.
In alternative embodiments of the preferred method, the hook may either be inserted into the tray before or after the tray is articulated.